1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having a drain pump to reduce vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, washing machines are apparatuses that wash laundry by rotating a cylindrical drum containing water and the laundry. The washing machines may be, for example, a drum washing machine and a vertical axis washing machine. In the drum washing machine, a drum is horizontally disposed so that laundry is raised along the inner circumferential surface of the drum and then dropped, so that the laundry is washed when the drum is rotated in regular and reverse directions against a horizontal shaft. In the vertical axis washing machine, a drum provided with a pulsator installed therein is vertically disposed so that laundry is washed by water currents generated from the rotation of the pulsator in regular and reverse directions.
A conventional washing machine includes a tub for containing water, a drum rotatably installed in the tub and provided with through holes formed through the circumferential surface thereof for dehydrating the laundry, and a driving device for driving the drum. The washing machine further generally includes a water supply device for supplying the water to the inside of the tub, and a drain pump for draining the water in the tub.
The drain pump is fixedly installed on the inner surface of the bottom of a cabinet by a support portion of the drain pump.
In the above conventional washing machine, the support portion of the drain pump is fixed directly to the bottom of the cabinet by a fixing bolt. Accordingly, the vibration of the drain pump is transferred to the outside of the drain pump through the bottom of the cabinet, thus causing vibration and noise. Therefore, when the washing machine is used for a long time, the support portion of the drain pump may become deformed, and the deformation of the drain pump causes noise of the washing machine.
In order to solve the above noise and vibration problems of the drain pump, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0132865 discloses an apparatus for preventing vibration of a drain pump of a washing machine. The apparatus includes an anti-vibration member for preventing the vibration of the drain pump from being transferred to an external body, which is disposed between fixing pieces formed at both sides of the lower end of the drain pump and the external body. A through hole, into which a connection bolt is inserted, is formed through the center of the anti-vibration member, and grooves, into which fixing pieces are inserted, are formed in the outer circumferential surface of the upper end of the anti-vibration member.
The anti-vibration member of the above apparatus reduces the vibration of the drain pump. However, the anti-vibration member of the apparatus is assembled with the external body using the bolt, thus lowering efficiency in assembling the apparatus with the washing machine and increasing the production costs of the apparatus.
Further, the apparatus does not provide for fixedly installing the drain pump on a side surface of a cabinet of the washing machine. Moreover, the apparatus does not have a structure for preventing the vibration of the drain pump from being transferred to an external case of the washing machine.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a drain pump, in an assembled state, fixed to a side surface of a cabinet of a conventional washing machine.
In the conventional washing machine, as shown in FIG. 1, an inlet of a drain pump 2 is fixed to a front frame 1 using screws 3. Accordingly, the vibration of the drain pump 2 is transferred to the front frame 1, thus increasing the vibration and noise of the washing machine. Further, the connection using the screws 3 lowers the efficiency in assembling the drain pump 2 with the washing machine, thus increasing the production costs of the washing machine.